It took an Insult
by Aeko
Summary: It took an insult for Kouga to finally see just why Inuyasha got jealous whenever he was around Kagome. Yaoi KoInu oneshot.


**A/N: first fanfiction so I decided on a oneshot! Reviews please!**

Inuyasha stared silently up at the sky as he walked; he'd been tuning out Kagome in favor of thoughts pertaining to a certain wolf. _He was running through the woods, beautiful in his simplicity. That long black hair whipping back in the wind, and the look of joy glazing those icy orbs, but most of all he imagined those legs, powerful even without the shards, bounding with such a grace. The wolf was a paradox of beauty; strong like a lion yet beautifully graceful like a deer…_

"Inuyasha! Are you even listening to me?!" Kagome's voice snapped into his ears. The half demon jumped, and turned his attention to her.

"Sorry what was that?" Inuyasha asked, blushing softly at getting caught thinking of Kouga.

"Oh you're impossible!" Kagome fumed, and pedaled ahead on that future contraption she called an 'icicle' or something like that.

She didn't get far though, as an all to familiar whirlwind wrapped it's way over to her, stopping in front of her. Kouga sprang forth from the speed induced wind to clasp the girls' hands and peer lovingly into her eyes.

Inuyasha saw red. Storming over to the wolf, he cracked his knuckles threateningly, why did he give Kagome all the attention!?

"Hey you mangy wolf get your filthy hands off of her!" He bit out, golden eyes lit with jealousy and anger. Though everyone assumed the jealousy was over Kagome. As if!

"Why should I mutt face? She's my woman after all" Kouga said in a snide tone that made Inuyasha's blood boil.

"Um… Kouga… I'm not your woman" Kagome put in meekly, and the wolf turned his attention to her.

"See not your woman so back off!" Inuyasha yelled at him, he wanted the wolfs attention, Kagome didn't deserve it!

Kouga glared at Inuyasha

"You're just jealous because nobody wants an ugly mutt like you!" he snapped back.

Inuyasha flinched visibly at those words, and for a moment his demeanor changed looking on Kouga with pained eyes before he ducked his head sadly.

Kouga was taken by surprise with Inuyasha's reaction to his words. As did the rest of the group whose eyes were all on the silver haired half demon. They all had expected a hot retort, or for tetsaiga to be drawn for attack. None of them had foreseen the dejected look that crossed over Inuyasha's face. Kouga almost regretted saying it.

"Fine. If you want her, you can have her. I don't care anymore" Inuyasha said now softly, before he bolted from the area, disappearing among the trees.

He ran through the forest, in a desperate attempt to get away from them all. He knew Kouga wanted Kagome. He knew Kouga thought he was a mutt, though his assessment of Inuyasha was close enough. He was a half-breed. But, too say he was ugly and unloved… so open and cruelly like that.

It hurt the infatuated puppy more than he thought possible. It was Kikyo all over again, only Kouga's arrow was less lethal. The pain though, was another story completely.

Inuyasha gave up running and collapsed finally in a clearing, tears stinging his eyes as he curled his legs up to his chest, a sob racking his body.

"Why do I love him?" he whispered to himself.

Back on the path, three humans and two demons sat staring off into the trees in shock, had Inuyasha really just said that? Just ran away?

"Kouga! I can't believe you said something so mean to Inuyasha! You should go apologize!" Kagome said sternly, pointing off in the direction the half demon had bolted. Kouga looked at her as if she'd grown a second head, why should he go after the mutt? She didn't relent though and he sighed and found himself tearing off into the woods.

Kouga easily caught up to the half demon, he hadn't gone that far… and after all Kouga was fast.

"Why do I love him?" a whisper reached his ears and cerulean eyes widened in shock. Inuyasha loved him?

Kouga took another step forward and winced as a twig snapped beneath his foot, creating an insanely loud crunch. Inuyasha whirled around towards him now, and he gasped. Those golden eyes were brimmed with tears and a sorrow ebbed from them that made him wince.

He had caused those beautiful eyes to weep.

"K-Kouga?" Inuyasha's voice called uncertainly before he tore his gaze away from Kouga's approaching form.

"Why did you follow me? Come to gloat?" Inuyasha asked bitterly, wiping the tears from his face embarrassed at having gotten caught crying.

Kouga sank down to sit beside the silver haired beauty, staring at him with a new appreciation. He had such soft features and pale skin. His eyes glowed and those rosy lips practically begged to be kissed, how had he not noticed this before? Did Inuyasha look so different now that he was showing such vulnerability?

"Yes I did…" Kouga remarked, earning a glare from the sulking puppy.

"I wish to gloat about finding the most beautiful creature imaginable in my arms today" Kouga finished, leaning imperceptibly closer to Inuyasha.

"Humph, well I don't want to hear about you and Kagome" Inuyasha griped, turning his gaze from those searching eyes.

Kouga smirked then, catching Inuyasha off guard and pushing him onto his back. Leaning over him, Kouga watched with amusement as a tinge of red spread over the pinned male's cheeks.

"Why Inuyasha…who ever said I was talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha's eyes widened at this, and Kouga could see them softening as they regarded him. Looking at those eyes he knew he could never think of Kagome again.

Kouga chuckled, and let his eyes shutter closed, lowering his face down to Inuyasha's, he brushed his lips softly against the smaller mans, and smiled in triumph when he heard the hitching gasp from those lips before he claimed them in a searing kiss.

Yes this truly was a beautiful creature he'd caught, and he had no intention of letting him go. Not as long as those eyes stared up at him so.


End file.
